


We Were Staying In Paris

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Paris (City), Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: Best mates Albus and Scorpius leave Hogwarts to live on their own in Paris. It goes really right, until it goes really, really wrong. But y'know, it's still good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the [Harry Potter Kinkfest on LJ](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/), for [_melodic_'s prompt: First Time (that might go terribly wrong). The title comes from the Chainsmokers' song, Paris.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_)

“I swear to fucking Merlin, if one more teacher says _Pay attention! In a few months you’ll need this for your job…”_

Al flung his knapsack onto his bed and watched helplessly as it bounced once and skidded off the mattress, splitting open as it hit the floor.

_As if that wasn’t fucking fitting for today._

Scorpius flopped onto his bed, face down. “What career path will you take?” he mumbled into the mattress. “You _must_ make this life changing decision in the next two minutes.”

Al leaned low over Scorpius, drew down his pretend-eyeglasses and glared. “Mr. Malfoy,” he said in his best Scottish accent, “If you still can’t transform this feather back into a bird, I despair for your N.E.W.T.s.”

Scorpius laughed and kicked at Al. He dodged the hit and dropped onto Scorpius’ bed. “I’m so sick of it. I need a fucking break,” Al growled. He stared at the deep green canopy, his fingers tapping out a mindless beat on his stomach. “Wouldn’t it be great?”

Scorpius turned his head enough to peek at Al out of one eye. “What?”

“To get out of here. To just, I don’t know, bum around, figure things out on our own. No fucking teachers. No parents. Don’t fucking listen to anyone we don’t want to.”

Scorpius didn’t answer. He rolled onto his side, propped his head on his arm, and sighed.

Al watched him out of the corner of his eye, but, y’know. Just in a friend way. Followed the path of Scorpius’ tongue as it swiped over his lips. Aware of Scorpius’ fingers as they plucked at a loose thread on the bed’s quilt. Wished they’d come closer. Afraid they’d come closer.

Feeling bold, Al flipped onto his side to face Scorpius and was rewarded with a bright grin. His heart did some stupid squirmy thing, but whatever. It didn’t matter because he had two hard and fast rules to avoid heartache:

 

_#1: never fall for a straight boy._   
_#2: never fall for your best friend._

And Scorpius was #1 _and_ #2.

Al dropped onto his back, the mattress shimmying until he settled. _Oh, here’s another reason a mattress could shake,_ his brain offered and started a Muggle movie of him and Scorpius naked, sweating, kissing, thrusting…

“No expectations. Find work, work enough to buy food.”

Scorpius’ voice cut the fantasy mercifully short. Albus blinked hard, grateful to shut that thought down as his cock twitched with more than interest in his pants.

“Every once in a while, if he’s had enough to drink, Uncle Ron will tell us about Uncle George and his twin brother. They fucked off out of here before they graduated, but it was even better.”

Al leaped off the bed and acted out the story of his uncles’ legendary departure, starting with the swamp outside of some evil lady’s office. Scorpius sat up on the bed and grinned as Al cartwheeled across the room, acting out the multiplying Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. His foot skidded on a stray sock, and he knew he was going to hit his head on his own bedpost. Scorpius jumped and saved him, snagging Al around his waist and dragging him back to the bed.

“Now, that’s the way to go,” Al said flushed and breathless from tumbling.

Scorpius nodded, his eyes bright. “It must have been brilliant!”

Albus was hyper-aware of Scorpius’ large, warm hands still on his waist, of Scorpius’ heavy breaths warm on Al’s neck. He broke away and stood, needing space between the two of them, before his hard on became too obvious.

_Thinking it was one thing; having Scorpius know was something else completely._

“I mean, we wouldn’t have to _fuck you_ like that. We could just leave. Doesn’t that sound great? But whatever.” Al shrugged his shoulders and waved the idea off. “It’s not like we have a place to go. And we have twelve inches due tomorrow in Herbology.” He _Accio’d_ the knapsack’s spilled contents onto his own bed and searched for a useable quill.

“We kind of do,” Scorpius said, his voice quiet.

“I know. I just said that. Fucking Schlongbottom. Twelve inches on Mandragora.” Al scraped the chair away from his desk and sat down roughly.

“No. We do have a place to go.” Scorpius sat down and folded his legs crisscross. “My grandparents had a flat in Paris, and when they died, Dad just kept it. But we can’t even get there.”

Al stood abruptly, the chair clattering to the floor. “Yeah, we can!” He rooted through a desk drawer, grumbling and cursing, until he found a Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes box which contained a purple cube, no larger than a rune. “I chuck this into a fireplace, and it overrides any protection devices. We can use this fireplace right here!”

They high fived with a _yesssssss._ Scorpius grabbed Al’s arm. “What do we pack?”

~*~

“Ready?” Albus asked, taking the FlooCube from its box. He tossed it up and caught it as he waited for Scorpius to finish packing; this was going to be incredible. Living in the flat in Paris. Being treated like adults. Doing it all on their own.

With their trunks miniaturized and tucked into their pockets, they Floo’d to the Leaky Cauldron, and then walked through to Diagon Alley, where they could disapparate to the closest point to Mr. Malfoy’s flat.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Al turned to Scorpius and grinned. They were going to start a new life as adults. On their own. Together. And even though Albus might have wished they were lovers, together as friends was better than not at all.

“It’s going to be amazing. Just us.” Scorpius took Albus’ hand and squeezed it, but before Al could think about any implications, Scorpius said, “Ready?” and side-along disapparated them to Paris.

Albus felt an uncomfortable twist in his belly and wasn’t convinced it was from apparating.

~*~

They landed on a quiet street. “This is it,” Scorpius said, looking above the restaurant with its glass winter garden that took up the entire corner. The building rose several stories, tall windows with wrought-iron balconettes. Scorpius looked around, and without any Muggles to see them, laid his wand on his palm and said, “Point me.”

Albus raised an eyebrow; the spell had been designed by Aunt Hermione to point north. Scorpius grinned when the wand directed them toward the building on their left. “I modified it to hack into available wifi for GPS.”

The Malfoy flat comprised the top floor of the building with the restaurant. The wards recognized Black-Malfoy blood and allowed them into the building. The flat was more difficult; while it recognized the Black-Malfoy blood, it also required a passcode. Scorpius tried his father’s birthday, writing 05/06/1980 with his wand, but the wards didn’t fall. He tried his own birthday without success.

“Try 31/07/1980,” Albus suggested with a shrug. When Scorpius scoffed, Al said, “For old people like your father, Harry Potter’s birthday is almost holy. Try it.”

The wards fell and allowed them in.

“That’s fucked up.” Scorpius shook his head as they walked into the large flat. “Merlin, look at that view.” The floor to ceiling windows on the west wall overlooked the Seine; the setting sun cast a soft glow in the apartment.

Albus stood in the center of the large living area and took in the flat. “I don’t know, Scorp. Your grandparents died a long time ago. I expected their flat to be kind of old and dusty, with, like, sheets on the furniture.” The flat was immaculate. The furniture was up to date and well cared for.

“Maybe Dad sends Binky to clean it now and then?” Scorpius said as he pulled his trunk from his pocket and spelled it back to full size. “You think anyone’s missed us yet?”

“Who cares?” Al asked, searching a cabinet against the wall. “We fixed the beds so it looks like we’re sleeping. By the time they figure it out, we’ll be all set up here. On our own. Aha!” He held up a bottle of single malt Ogden’s. “Your grandfather had excellent taste in firewhisky.”

He grabbed two glasses and the bottle and motioned for Scorpius to join him on the couch. “My father does, too,” Scorpius said, swirling the amber whisky in his tumbler. “He prefers this over anything.”

“I’ve never had firewhisky,” Al said. Scorpius poured him a half tumbler, and Albus slammed it back with a grin.

“Oh, shit. That's sipping whisky.” Scorpius laughed as Albus sputtered and coughed choking on the alcohol.

Al pointed to the bottle and glass. “More,” he croaked out. Scorpius brought the bottle and settled next to Al on the sofa before pouring two-fingers worth into the crystal tumbler.

By the time the sun disappeared over the Seine, they'd worked their way through the first bottle.

“S’empty.” Scorpius stared at the poor empty Ogden’s. “Y’know. If we’re gonna live--” Scorpius waved his hand toward the windows, and Al assumed he meant Paris, “We should check out the bars.”

Al nodded. “You’re brill’ant. Less go.”

Scorpius stood and scrunched his face up tight.

“You taking a shit?” Al snickered at Scorpius, who dissolved into giggles.

“No’m trying to disapparate!”

Al put the bottle to his lips and drained the final drops. “Too much to drink. You’ll splinch yours’f. Let's walk.”

They found their way down to the street, now crowded with men and women, ready to shake off the dullness of the working day. Al wobbled as they were swept up in the Friday night crowds, but Scorpius held his elbow until he was steady again. The first bars they passed were either too pretentious or the wrong clientele. “If I wanted to drink with my bloody parents, I’d have just gone home, amirite?” Al asked, dragging Scorpius up the street.

Eventually, the crowd thinned out to people around their age, and Scorpius pointed to a group of blokes waiting to get into a bar. “Let’s go there.”

“If they have beer, I’m in,” Al said and bolted across the street. A car screeched to a stop and honked viciously; Al waved a friendly hello and mouthed _sorry!_ The driver wasn’t mollified and flipped Al off as he shouted curses out the open window. Scorpius apologized sheepishly to the man and caught up with Al.

“Coulda gotten killed,” Scorpius said, pinching Al’s shoulder. “Arsehole.”

“Whatever.” Al waved him off and beelined for the liquor.

They squeezed into a space at the bar that was barely large enough for one person. When Scorpius twisted to lean across the bar to catch the bartender’s attention, his hip pressed against Albus’ flies. Without thinking, Al leaned into the touch and moaned. It felt incredible, his cock rubbing against Scorpius’ hip. If things were different, he’d drag Scorp to the loo right now. Or back to their flat. They had a flat now, where they could fuck for days without getting out of bed except to piss.

Then it was gone, lost, as Scorpius turned back to him with the two ales. He smiled, and Al wanted to kiss him, tell him what he wanted (everything), what he was willing to give (everything). He leaned forward to whisper it in Scorpius’ ear, but the bar erupted with cheers as the team on the telly scored. Scorpius yelled along with the rest of them, and Al leaned away.

_I’m a fucking idiot,_ Al thought, wanting to bang his head against the bar at the realization that he’d almost fucked up. The alcohol was definitely affecting his inhibitions, and that was not good. He needed to hook up as soon as possible, a rough shag or a sloppy blow job in the loo, something to get over this horniness before Scorpius noticed. He sucked his beer down in one go and wiped the foam from his lips with the back of his hand.

“We sho’d go dancing,” Scorpius said, his eyes bright and glassy. He played with their empty bottles. “Doesn’t that sound good?”

Al had never seen Scorpius dance.

It might be too much for him to see. 

He thought he might spontaneously combust. Instead of speaking, he nodded.

Scorpius tugged at the sleeve of a bloke to his left. “‘Scuse me. Know any good clubs? For dancing?”

The young man stepped back and examined Scorpius with a grin. “Sure. We were just heading out. You two, come with us.” His mates introduced themselves and Scorpius and Al fell into line as they left the bar.

The club was close enough for them to walk; the chill March night helped clear Al’s thoughts, at least enough to say a prayer of thanks for not telling Scorpius. That would’ve been stupid, a cosmic fuck up.

“You’re quiet,” the bloke from the bar said to Al. “You two new here?” He introduced himself as Théo, an Education major at Paris-Sorbonne University.

The way he said it, his voice deep and warm, made Al shiver. _You can teach me a thing or two,_ Al wanted to say. But that was just his cock talking.

Théo found excuses to touch Albus: taking his elbow as they crossed the street, resting his palm on the small of Albus’ back as he chatted up the bouncers, greeting them as old friends. Once Al swore he felt Théo’s hand squeeze his ass.

The bouncer allowed the five of them to bypass the queue. The electronic dance music enveloped them, pulled them past the bar and onto the dance floor. Al loved the way the driving beat sat just beneath his skin like a second pulse, demanding that he give himself over to it. Théo pulled Al to a small clearing that was quickly closing.

“You’re a good dancer,” Théo almost yelled for Al to hear.

Al froze when Théo pulled him closer, his hips thrusting to the beat. He wasn’t used to dancing with blokes in public. But when he looked for people’s reactions he realized—no one gave a fuck because it was a gay club. _Brilliant!_ Al grinned. His goal of scratching that itch just got a whole lot easier.

He closed his eyes and swayed with the music, hips swirling. He placed Théo’s hands on his own hips, leaving them chest to chest. He felt Théo’s hard cock press against his thigh and all he wanted was that in his mouth, in him. _Fuck yeah,_ he shuddered. Théo was watching his face, and as if he knew what Al were thinking, he grinned and winked. What was the acceptable length of time to dance before he could drag Théo to the loo for a quick fuck?

The song melded with another, one Al recognized from a London club. He thrust his hands over his head, his Muggle t-shirt riding up and exposing his stomach. Théo slid his hands under Al’s shirt, his palms skating up Al’s sweaty torso, scraping his hard nipples, up and into the short sleeves. It was the most erotic foreplay Al had ever had and even fucking hotter because people were watching. Théo kissed him, hard and fast, their teeth clacking together more than once. Thrust his tongue into Al’s mouth, swirled them together.

Al knew Théo was a shit kisser, but it didn’t matter. The throbbing beat of the music, the arousal of people staring at them, his cock scraping against the hard fabric of his jeans. If they didn’t get off the dance floor now, Al was absolutely going to come in his jeans like a child. “C’mon,” he said and pulled Théo through the crowd.

He ran head on into Scorpius, who was standing on the edge of the dance floor. “Where are you going?” Scorpius demanded, his arms folded across his chest.

“Ease up,” Théo said, grinning. “We’re just headed to the loo for a quick one.” He tried to sidestep Scorpius, but Scorpius shoved his hands out and stopped him.

“No. You’re not.” Scorpius pushed him away again. “C’mon, Al.”

Scorpius grasped Al’s wrist, and Théo let go. He put his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, mate. I had no idea you were together. I wouldn’t have—”

“We aren’t together,” Al yelled, shaking off Scorpius’ grip. “What the fuck are you doing, Scorpius? First, you’re not even gay.”

“Can we not do this here?” Scorpius looked around at the people staring and watched Théo disappear into the crowd. As a muscle-bound bouncer approached them, Al allowed Scorpius to drag him out of the club and into the alley.

“What the fuck were you doing?” Scorpius yelled too close, too shrill in the street’s relative quiet.

“Jesus, shut the fuck up.” Al backed up and shook his head as if to clear his dampened hearing. “What do you care? You’re not even gay.”

Scorpius crowded Al, whose back hit the brick wall. “Don’t tell me what I am.” Before Al could speak, Scorpius slid his hands along Al’s jaw and held him still.

Albus watched Scorpius’ eyelids flutter, watched him stutter as he closed the distance between their mouths. _What the fuck are you doing?_ Al wanted to say, but his thoughts blanked as Scorpius brought their lips together.

The kiss was electric, lighting every nerve ending in Al’s body. There was no reason or logic, just primitive need and want shutting down his brain. When Scorpius moved away to breathe, Albus pulled him back in, kissed him again, wanted to climb him in this dark alley.

They broke apart; their breaths raspy and loud. “Fuck this,” Scorpius said as he grabbed Albus in a tight hug and twisted on the spot.

_I hope we’re sober enough,_ Albus thought just as he felt the pull of disapparation.

~*~

They landed safely in the flat, and before Albus could say anything, Scorpius kissed him again.

“Hey, we need to talk,” Al said between kisses as Scorpius walked him backward toward the couch in front of the fireplace. Scorpius looked exquisite as the flickering firelight intensified his features. _We do have to talk, right? We’ve both been drinking and maybe weren’t thinking straight? Heh heh. We definitely weren’t thinking **straight.**_

Albus’ legs hit the sofa, and he fell onto the cushions. Scorpius landed atop him, straddling his thighs with his erection pushing against Al’s stomach. He kissed Al as he tried to strip Al’s shirt off.

“That’s not gonna work.” Al softly pushed Scorpius away. He was wild, eyes dark stormy grey, and his lips bruised and red. He looked incredible, and Al’s heart ached as he stopped Scorpius from leaning in again. “We gotta talk.”

He swore Scorpius growled, but he flopped on the couch next to Al. “About what?”

Al pointed at both of them before he ran his thumb over Scorpius’ swollen bottom lip. “About what’s going on.”

“That guy _Théo_ ,” Scorpius said sullenly, like the name was ridiculously stupid, “was a knob. And you were going to get off with him.”

Albus didn’t speak. He knew how _he_ felt; what he didn’t know was how Scorpius felt. He needed to hear it from him.

“I hated it. I hated seeing him with you like that, with his hands on you, thrusting against you.” Scorpius crossed his arms tightly across his chest. “I—” he dropped his head and whispered, “I wanted it to be me doing those things.”

“But you’re not—I didn’t think you were—” Al felt light, giddy. This couldn’t be.

Scorpius jumped off the couch and strode to the liquor cabinet. He heard glass clinking, and when Scorp returned, he was carrying several bottles. He poured himself more Ogden’s and gulped some down. “I don’t know what I am,” he said as he sat down next to Al. “But I know I want to be it with you.”

Al took the glass from Scorpius’ hand and placed it carefully on the table. He breathed feather-light kisses across Scorpius’ lips, not quite touching. “Me, too. I didn’t know. I’ve liked you forev—”

The rest of the sentence was lost as Scorpius kissed Al again. Touched his cheek, slid his fingers through Al’s unruly hair. Hesitantly moved his hand lower, down Al’s chest, resting at the copper button on the jeans. “Can I?”

“God, I want to say yes,” Al whispered, his lips still against Scorpius’, kissing in between words. “But we’ve—drinking—can’t—” He was trying to talk about clear consent and bad decisions but the words wouldn’t come.

Scorpius leaned back. “I hear you. But could we—y’know—find a bed and talk in the morning?” He stood up and held out his hand to Albus, who smiled and accepted the offer of help.

Hand in hand they searched the flat for the room with the largest bed.

“It’s kind of odd that the flat is so tidy since no one’s lived in it for years,” Scorpius said as they peeked into yet another bedroom.

“And the fire in the fireplace. We didn’t light it.” Al asked, but they’d found the master bedroom, cozy with its own fireplace and large, comfortable bed with soft sheets.

Scorpius sat on the bed as he kicked off his shoes. Albus watched him because he could. The way the muscles in his back rippled as he pulled the shirt over his head. As Scorp stood up to drop his jeans, Al stared at his arse in the tight, white pants. He swallowed hard when Scorpius faced him; his cock peeked out of the elastic waistband.

“You’re, uh, pretty hot,” Al said, feeling stupid as he stared.

Scorpius grinned and nodded. “Your turn.” He slid between the sheets and lay on his side, watching Al self-consciously strip off his shirt and jeans. He raised his eyebrow at the wet spot staining the front of the grey boxer-briefs. “We are _so_ going to talk tomorrow.”

Al pulled the sheet back, anxious but eager. Scorpius patted the mattress next to him. “C’mon, this isn’t the first time we’ve shared a bed.”

“It is when we’re pretty much naked.” Al crawled into the bed and rolled onto his right side to face Scorpius. Before he could kiss him, Al realized Scorpius had passed out. He whispered _good night_ and turned onto his stomach to sleep.

“I wonder if anyone’s realized we’re gone yet,” Al said to no one before he passed out.

~*~

Al woke up because of a pounding headache and a pressing pain that turned out to be Scorpius’ knee resting on his stomach. “Hey. Scorpius. Wake up.”

Scorpius scrunched his eyes closed tighter. “Shhh. Stop yelling. And tell the sun to be quiet. It’s too loud.”

Al sat up slowly. “Maybe, if there _is_ a house elf…yesss.” He grasped the glass of water and bottle of hangover potion. “Thank Merlin for house elves.” He chugged both, and felt the potion work. “You have it, too. Sit yourself up and take it.”

Inch by inch, Scorpius rolled himself upright. He cracked his eyelid open just enough to be able to see the bottle and glass of water. He downed both and inch by inch, rolled himself back to the mattress.

Within minutes, Al felt normal. Patiently, he watched as Scorpius’ potion began to work. He desperately wanted to talk about last night, but thought maybe it wasn’t his to talk about.

“Thank Merlin for hangover potion,” Scorpius said with a small smile. He scooted closer to Albus and laid his head on Al’s shoulder. “This ok?”

Al nodded, his cheek stroking Scorpius’ thin, fine hair.

“You were right last night. About waiting.”

Al held his breath, waiting for Scorpius to continue. _Is he upset? Ashamed? Sad?_

“I would have hated to not remember our first time together,” Scorpius said as his finger traced the freckles on Al’s chest. “I’m glad we waited til this morning.”

Albus laughed in relief. When Scorpius smiled at him, Al kissed his cheek. “Let me brush my teeth.”

“No. Don’t leave.” Scorpius rolled on top of Al to hold him in place and kissed him. “What do you want to do?”

“I want to just look at you, to try to believe this is true.” Al bit at Scorpius’ shoulder, knew he’d leave a mark, but it wouldn’t matter. No one would see it but them.

Scorpius kissed a path down Al’s chest, lingered on his nipples when Al shuddered at the flick of his tongue. “D’you like that?”

Al nodded and then shuddered again when Scorpius used his teeth to scrape the hard peak.

“Oh my god, suck it, please. Please.” Al gripped the sheet, pulling to stop his hands from forcing Scorpius’ head down.

Scorpius did as he was told, and Albus cursed as he canted his hips looking for pressure or friction or something to touch his cock. Christ, it was so hard, and he needed Scorpius to touch him.

Scorpius moved down Al’s body, kissing the hollow under his ribs. He skated his hand over Al’s hard on, barely touching it.

“Fuck. Scorpius, please. Please.”

Scorpius nuzzled against Al’s cock, breathed in the scent of need. “Do you want me to taste you?”

Al strangled out a _yes!_ , arching his hips toward Scorpius’ mouth.

Slowly, too slowly, Scorpius curled his fingers around the elastic waist band and dragged the pants over Al’s cock, then down and off. He flung them onto the floor and sat up on his knees to admire Al. “You’re so fucking gorgeous. And you’re mine.”

“Yes, I am. Now fucking suck my dick.”

Scorpius quickly pulled his own pants off, and Al grinned. “Fucking Merlin, Scorpius. You’re hung like a hippogriff.” He wrapped his fingers around Scorpius’ cock and slid his fist slowly up. The angle was awkward but the sound Scorpius made was worth it.

Scorpius brushed his lips over Al’s shaft up to the leaking slit. He wrapped his lips around it and sank his mouth down. He gagged and pulled off. He coughed, his eyes watering.

“Shhhh, s’ok.” Al sat up and wiped away the tears on Scorpius’ face. “You have to go slower. I’ll show you.” He kissed Scorpius, touched his cheek, his jaw. Scraped his nails gently down Scorpius’ back as he nudged him onto the mattress. He wanted to see Scorpius come apart under him, wanted to hear him beg and curse`1. Wanted to say “I love you” and hear Scorpius say it back.

Al wrapped his fist at the base and swirled his tongue over the head that was pushing out of the foreskin. He tasted amazing, like his sandalwood soap and sweat. He dipped the point of his tongue into the slit and added the salty tang to his list. Each time he swirled and flicked, Scorpius whimpered, pleading with Al to close his mouth, to take him in.

Albus did. He wrapped his lips around Scorpius’ cock, sank down until his mouth hit his hand at the base and then dragged back up, scraping his teeth teasingly until he reached the crown. Swirl. Flick. Hollowed cheeks with Scorpius begging, writhing on the sheets.

“I’m close, close,” Scorpius said, his hands in Albus’ hair, holding on.

Albus wanted this to be incredible for Scorpius. He moved his hand in counterpoint to his mouth, let his other hand trail down to cup Scorpius’ balls. They were tight against his body; Al relaxed and took him deeper, felt Scorpius’ cock bump the back of his throat.

“Yeah, baby, I’m almost, I’m gonna—”

“Oh. My. Fucking. God.”

Al barely pulled off, turned his head toward the woman’s shrieking voice in the bedroom.

“Albus,” Scorpius mewled. His spunk spurted across Al’s cheeks, into his mouth that hung open at the sight of his mother and father and Mr. Malfoy watching them.

Ginny closed her eyes and turned away toward the two men. “I blame you,” she growled. Al knew _this_ tone. This is her “hide for a couple days” voice.

“What did I do?” Harry asked, staring at the floor.

“And how is this debacle my fault?” Draco said, moving closer to Harry.

“Scorpius is clever. Albus could do anything. Be anything. But now--” Ginny said, throwing her hands up in frustration. “Albus. Severus. Potter. Clean off your face, put some bloody clothes on, and get your arse into the lounge. You, too, Scorpius Malfoy.”

Still yelling, she stalked out of the bedroom, followed by Harry and Draco.

“At least my house elf informed us where they were when no one else knew,” Draco began, but Ginny cut him off.

“Maybe, if you two idiots hadn’t made this such an inviting love nest for yourselves. How did they even know?”

Al scrambled off the bed, picked up the pants they’d discarded the night before, and swiped at his face. “Holy shit, our fathers are boning,” Al whispered wide-eyed as he tossed on last night’s clothes.

Scorpius visibly shuddered. “That’s disgusting.”

They threw their few things back into their trunks and miniaturized them. “Do you have another FlooCube?” Scorpius asked. “Maybe we could just sneak out of here and go back to school because I’d rather face a Hungarian Horntail than your mum right now.”

“Same, but you know she’d just show up there and scream. Might as well stay. At least no one else can hear,” Al grinned and kissed Scorpius.

“Boys. Now!” Ginny broke off from berating their fathers to yell at them. They jumped apart, afraid she’d storm back into the bedroom.

“It was a good idea, being adults on our own,” Al said.

“It's not like we were really on our own,” Scorpius said as he slipped his trunk into his pocket. “We have no money for food, and we really don't have any Muggle skills to get jobs. Might as well go back to school.”

Al nodded, resigned at what he knew was the truth. “It’ll be all right though. Now that we’re together.”

Scorpius cupped Albus’ chin, gave him a lingering last kiss until they got back to Hogwarts. “Maybe,” he said, “when they see how happy we are, we’ll get away with everything.”


End file.
